


Reincarnation AU: Just Another Dream.

by JustAWeirdoHi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isolation, Loneliness, Murder, Murder Family, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Past, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdoHi/pseuds/JustAWeirdoHi
Summary: Krista's nightmares feel like buried memories.





	Reincarnation AU: Just Another Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe where all the characters live modern lives, but they have nightmares about their canon lives.

Water splashed as soon as an old slightly rusted metal bucket dropped into it, a young blonde haired child scooping up as much as she could.

Little arms barely able to hold the weight of the bucket afterwards, she carried on with all her strength, liquid continuing to drip down it's length as she made her way to the troughs for the animals.

The day had been bright and clear, sun shining through the few fluffy clouds that rolled above, outstretched like pulled cotton.

Peering to the side during her journey, her wide blue eyes locked onto the form of a young woman. A beautiful one, with light hair and eyes, attire and appearance always clean, never having done work the way the others have.

This woman sat underneath the shade of an apple tree, gaze locked onto the pages of her book.   
The child knew who she was, even though she's never spoken a word to her before.  
It was her mother.

When night fell, the child ate at her table alone, her grandparents already finished and off to tend to other things, lanterns keeping the house lit.

Hearing the sounds of hooves approaching, the girl quickly scooted off her seat, running to the window.

Small hands pressed against the glass, she once again saw her mother walking towards a carriage, two chocolate brown horses attached to the front as a male waited to lead them away.

Her mother, instead of the more modest clothes she'd wear daily, had a much fancier, expensive wardrobe.

It would be like this every night.

As morning came, the routine would be the same, get up, eat alone, do farmwork alone, occasionally see her mother, grandparents only speaking to her to give her instructions.

The only ones that kept her company were the animals she cared for. They always seemed happy to see her, which in turn would make her smile, little palms stroking over the fur of the horses, cows, sheep, all the creatures that relied on her.

After completing her task, she'd tread back to the house, pausing on her way when she saw other children playing beside the wooden fence that separated the property from the dirt road.

They seemed happy, enjoying the day without a care. Before she could get any closer, they spotted her, and smiled.

But they weren't friendly smiles. Soon after they'd begin to taunt and fling ragged stones at her, causing the girl to run back to the house, hands protecting her face from the assault.

In her spare time, the girl would sneak a few of her mother's novels, reading what she could.

That was everyday, the nights, the days, it all blended together. Nothing ever changed. And she never once interacted with her mother.

Eventually curiosity became too strong, the girl approached her mother as she read underneath the same tree she did everyday, anxiety and excitement causing her heart to pound in her chest.  
She just wanted to see, needed to see, what her mother's reaction would look like.

"Mother!"

The child happily dropped onto her mother, chest to her lap, wide smile across her face.

In contrast, a look of absolute horror would wash over the woman's face. Immediately her hand would violently smack across the child's face, sending her flying back onto the grass.

Despite the pain that stung across her face and the blood that dripped from her nose, the girl looked up, joy in her expression.

For once she had gotten some acknowledgement, the first time her mother ever interacted with her. Despite what it was, it was enough to make her happy.

But her mother had a different expression across her features, one of disgust, and loathing. She simply stared at her daughter, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes before she spoke.

"If only I had the courage...

... To kill this girl..."

And thus, the child heard the first words her mother ever said to her.

 

The next day her mother left the estate.  
And as time went by, she came to realise, everyone would be happier if she wasn't alive. She could never understand what was her sin, what was the reason she had been treated this way. What did she do to deserve this?

Years would pass, and the one thing that no one ever thought would happen, happened.  
Wall Maria fell.

 

"Hello, Historia. My name is Rod Reiss.

I'm your father."

That name.

The child looked up at the short, dark haired man.  
He had the name of the nobleman that owned the estate's land.

Her mother stood by the wall a few meters away, terrified expression and nervous body posture showing she wasn't happy about the situation. Historia herself had anxiety building up at the pit of her stomach.

"Historia, you're going to live with me from now on."  
Rod turned around, leading them towards the house's exit.

Barely taking a few steps, her mother's scream erupted within the silence.  
Several men had stepped out from the shadows, circling and blocking their escape, all dressed in pitch black trench coats and hats.

"My Lord Reiss, we must ask you not to act so rashly."  
A tall, dark haired man with a thin beard, Kenny Ackerman, spoke, him and another man grabbing onto her mother.

"Are you feeling uneasy because Wall Maria has fallen?"

"Mother!"  
The child yelled out in a panic as she saw the woman get restrained, her only response being complete denial of their relation.

"NO! I AM NOT THIS CHILD'S MOTHER! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!!!"

"Is this true, Lord Reiss?"  
Kenny spoke, looking directly at her father.  
"Are both this woman, and this child unrelated to you?"

Historia immediately looked up at her father, silence falling between them as he gave her a saddened look, sighing soon after.

"Very well. Neither of them are related to me."  
He too, denied her.

"Just as we thought."  
Kenny forced her mother onto her knees.

"What, what are you-??!!"  
Before the woman could continue, another man interrupted her.

"You never existed. You never worked in the Lord's mansion. No one knows who you are."

Kenny unsheathed his knife, a glittering light bouncing off its blade.

"NO! MASTER! BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE!"  
Screaming out for Rod's help, she was met with him turning his back to her. She could only look at Historia now, the frightened child on the verge of crying.

"M.. Mother.."  
The girl reached out, taking a step forward.

"If only..."  
Tears streaming down her face, her mother stared directly at Historia until Kenny pulled up her chin to expose her neck.  
"If only you'd never been bor-"

Historia watched as her mother's throat opened, knife parting it's flesh.

Those would be her last words to her.

Stunned, the child couldn't cry, couldn't move. Not even as Kenny grabbed her by her hair, the blade still fresh with her mother's blood now pointed towards her, every intent to do the same to her.

"Wait."

As Kenny prepared to murder the young girl as he did her mother, Rod intervened, with a proposal to spare her life.

It was simple.

Give up her identity, join the most dangerous job there could be, and never return.

"Your name."

Rod spoke, Historia's panicked gaze looking up at him. 

"Is Krista Lenz."

 

 

"Krista! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

Alma tapped her knuckles over her daughter's door, the girl jolting awake, crystal blue eyes wide and desperately searching her surroundings.

Nothing was out of place, she was in her room. Her desk still littered with papers and notebooks, her laptop closed with a little pink horse plushie sitting on top.

The teen sat up, hands running up her face and into her messy blonde hair.

Another night had gone by with the same hellish dream. It seemed like a complete parallel to her reality. She didn't know where the name 'Historia' came from, and she didn't live in some farm with such a horrible family.

Krista lived a good life. She had a loving mother, grandparents, amazing friends.

"Damn."

Checking the square purple clock on her wall, she saw she was behind schedule.

Pulling the covers off of herself, Krista looked down to see sweat covering her bare stomach and legs, soaking through her grey sports bra and tight black boxers.

The nightmare had been a little more intense than usual this time, but she didn't have time to worry, she needed to start her day and forget about it.

After all, it was only a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> She deserved so much better.


End file.
